Abstract The NeuroImaging Tools and Resources Collaboratory (NITRC: www.nitrc.org) is an established and award- winning (2009 Excellence.gov award and 2015 HHS Innovates award) repository of information and support for resources relevant to a broad set of neuroimaging domains and their communities of developers and users. Resources hosted on NITRC Resources (NITRC-R) include software, hardware, and datasets, among other assets. The purpose of NITRC is to provide neuroscience researchers with a complete solution to the problem of finding, developing, and sharing neuroimaging and neuroinformatics software tools, finding and sharing large-scale resting state and structural imaging datasets, and manipulating the software and the data in high- performance computing environments. NITRC will continue to be a framework where researchers can identify software and data and seamlessly deliver them to a cloud-based computational resource for processing. This will be accomplished through the execution of aims designed to provide: 1) Content and user maintenance for the established NITRC-R, IR and CE environments; 2) infrastructure maintenance for the complete development and deployment environments; 3) content expansion in the existing domains, and identification of new areas that are amenable to NITRC support; and 4) outreach, user documentation, training, and support for the established NITRC user base. This continued effort will greatly enhance the delivery of high-performance computing to the large-scale datasets that are becoming the mainstay of neuroscience research and promote more reproducible publication practices through enhanced resource sharing. !